


Waterlogged

by summerdownturn



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Basically waterboarding, Drowning, Gen, Mild Language, Uma and Harry's friendship trumps all, Whump, Whumptober 2019, altno.12. Waterlogged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: The only thing that Harry would touch water for was his hook and Uma.Or how Captain Hook ruined the Sea for his son.





	Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday, I decided I was going to do Whumptober. Yesterday was also a third into the month, but fuck it, I'm doing what I can. First Descendants fic cuz Harry Hook wrung me in, that pansexual dramatic disaster. I love the Sea Three's dynamic, so expect more of that in the future. I also love the idea that Harry would be afraid of water, despite being a pirate. Of course, there had to be a reason, and this fic explores that.

Gasping for air was his only option, he couldn’t hold his breath any longer. His mind panicked, deprived of oxygen, but as he breathed in, only water filled his lungs. He could feel himself start to fade, but suddenly, the cold was ripped away and he was able to cough up some of the water

Harry opened his eyes, which he shut as soon as his head hit the seawater, but they stung from it anyway. His throat and lungs burned, and the hand gripped in his hair tightened before shoving him away.

“Two minutes, boy. How pathetic.” His father jeered down at him as Harry choked up water, writhing on the floor. The tub filled with saltwater splashed over the sides as it settled, and Harry glared at it before starting up at his father, breathing heavy. His heart sank as the man glowered at him with utter disappointment.

“Ye call yourself a fucking pirate, lad? Ye can do better than that.” He lunged forward to grab at Harry again, dragging his son back towards the tub. Harry protested, struggling to get out of his grasp.

“Da, naw! Da! Stop! No, no, ah!–“ Harry was interrupted by a backhand across his face for resisting his father’s hold, causing him to lose his grip preventing him from coming closer to the tub. His head got to the water again, and it was still enough to see his panicked reflection. He breathed in heavy, protesting once more, “Da, no, stop!” And then his father’s grip on his head tightened, and Harry had no choice but to take a deep breath of air in before he went under.

It was fine until his lungs started to burn a minute and a half in, and then he lost his composure. He struggled to not take in water, legs kicking the floor beneath him and arms thumping into the side of the tub. A fog settled in his head, and Harry knew this time he was going to pass out, it was thickening too quickly. His limbs went weak and he fell limp in his father’s hold. Harry’s last memory was breathing in, not because he was scared, but because he wanted it to end. The water invaded his lungs, and then all was dark.

* * *

Uma found him. She was on her way over to gather him to initiate a new recruit. She let herself in, because it seemed as if no one was home. His father had left, probably to get drunk at the bar down the street, and it was the only reason she didn’t knock. No one wanted to deal with a drunken mad pirate like Hook.

He was on the floor where his father had left him, still and hardly breathing. Uma went over to him in a panic, checking his pulse to find it fading. She took in the surroundings, seeing the tub full of water and a wet, half-clothed Harry, and assumed that he had somehow drowned. She started chest compressions quickly. Having spend her whole life around the sea, she knew how to resuscitate someone efficiently. Uma pinched his nose and breathed for him, tasting the saltwater on his lips. After breathing twice, she went back to the compressions.

“C’mon, Harry.” She pleaded with him, with whatever higher power was listening. After another set, she leaned down to breathe for him again, feeling his lungs inflate. This time, Harry gave a jolt, water spilling out of his mouth and Uma backed up quickly and put him on his side to let him cough it up, rubbing his back as he sputtered.

“Wha, huh, Uma?” He coughed some more, and color started to blush on his skin again. Uma hit him in the arm and Harry yelped.

“Don’t you ever do that again, Harry Hook!” She yelled, a laugh bubbling up from her chest that she couldn’t help as she helped him sit up, thankful he had survived.

“Whits ye on about?” Harry said weakly, swatting away her concerned hands. She sat down across from him, looking angry.

“You were half dead!” She shouted, pointing to the tub. “Did you try to kill yourself or what?!”

Harry paused, blood pounding in his ears as he fought to get water out of them. He looked less confused when he saw the tub, the water long still. Instead, his expression shifted to one of pain and sadness, and he clenched his jaw before speaking. “Was me Da.”

Uma looked at him incredulously before letting out a frustrated scream. “I’m going to fucking kill him,” she threatened through her teeth, getting on her feet suddenly and pacing in front of Harry. She stopped after a moment, turning back to her first mate. “So he tried to kill you?”

“Wasn’t like that. He was teaching me a lesson.” Harry said softly, looking off to the side. He sat there, exhausted, hands resting in his lap.

“Bullshit, Harry. Stop defending him!” Uma yelled, and Harry flinched. She tried to calm herself before speaking again. “This isn’t the first time he has ‘taught you a lesson’.”

Harry sniffed, the smell of saltwater — for once in his life — making him nauseous. He turned back to her, locking eyes. “Nae will it be the last.” Harry tried to stare at her bravely, but his expression turned solemn after seeing her face looking concerned, and then she deflated.

“I know.”

She held her hand out for him to take, and Harry hesitated for a moment before taking it. Uma helped him off of the floor, catching him when he stumbled. Harry was taller and had more muscle, but he was still lean, and Uma was strong. She lifted him easily, letting Harry lean on her while they walked outside. She leaned him up against the side of the house, before going back in and getting him some dry clothes.

Uma was back by his side quickly, giving him a shirt and his signature red coat. He waved her off when she tried to help, receiving a glare, but she let him have his pride. Once he was dressed, hair disheveled from the drying seawater, he bounced on his feet and put on his mask.

A wicked smiled met Uma’s frown, and Harry held out his hand.

“Me hook, Cap’n?” Harry asked, raising his brows. Uma scoffed, before handing over his prized hook. “Thank ye.” Harry brandished it with a wave, before winking at Uma and jaunting down towards the docks. Uma wasn’t surprised he was back to his old menacing self, though she knew underneath he was hurting. They would have to talk later.

For now, they had to properly welcome their new recruits.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed, and would like to see more! My tumblr is summerdownturn, so bug me there if you want.


End file.
